


The Forbidden Fic

by tonamilahyene



Category: Broadchurch, Gracepoint
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sunsets, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonamilahyene/pseuds/tonamilahyene
Summary: Alec Hardy and Emmett Carver enjoy an evening at the beach.
Relationships: Emmett Carver/Alec Hardy, Harver
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	The Forbidden Fic

This day had been so exhausting for Alec. He ran around the entire town gathering testimonies for this current case and was left dragging his feet back to the station, and still nothing interesting came out of it. He was overcome with the intense urge to make some tea to set his nerves at ease and trudged towards the microwave.

A man in a long, dark coat cut into his path. Alec looked on with a groan.

“ _Carver_ …” he said, mustering venom into his voice, and whether he succeeded he didn’t know. Maybe he was too exhausted for venom. “Always running into me, aren’t you?”

“Err… sorry, Alec… I mean, _Hardy_ ,” Emmett replied, feigning nonchalance as he attempted to shift his focus away from the fact that Alec was looking at him. A blush fought its way across his cheeks.

Alec looked around quickly, and when he’d made sure that nobody could hear them, he added surreptitiously: “Let’s meet on the beach tonight, okay?” 

His voice was low and warm, making its way into the pit of Emmett’s stomach. Each time it went down easily, taking Emmett’s heart plummeting along with it. He could have (and had) dwelled on the hundred other ways he had heard that voice speak--in anger, in passion, and on the rare occasion, suppressed delight. 

But for now, all he could do was give a slight nod and walk away before anyone could notice them.

*

They’d said that a walk on the beach would be a great opportunity to talk about the case they were working on, but they both knew it was an excuse. Instead, they ended up talking about themselves, there amongst the rocky shore with all the sunset’s colors reflected on the sea. _It looks like a dream_ , thought Alec as Emmett’s hand brushed against his own. Not that he’d ever admit to it out loud. For the most part, he was only grateful that Emmett was doing most of the talking.

Alec found himself only half-listening, more interested in Emmett’s soft hair than anything else.

“...Why did you take this case, Alec?”

At the sound of his name, he snapped out of his trance-like state. “Don’t call me that. It sounds stupid. Alec. _A-lec_. Ugh.”

Emmett smiled, hoping to ease the awkwardness between them. Neither of them had ever been the best conversationalist. It didn’t seem to work, but Alec eventually answered.

“I know this place. I wanted to come back,” he said, quickly looking away and hoping that Emmett would leave it at that.

They continued to walk down the beach, much closer than they usually dared to, with each passing step their sleeves brushed and warmth bloomed in the pinch of space between them. The sun had almost completely gone when they reached the bottom of the cliffs. 

Emmett looked at Alec and smiled faintly. Alec didn’t return his smile, but his eyes were filled with a rare softness that only few were privileged to see. He followed Emmett onto a patch of ground near the bottom of the cliff’s edge.

“Do you really want to sit here?” asked Alec, referring to what had taken place on that cliff, the hell it put them both through. It seemed almost absurd, to find peace in a place that’s brought such sorrow to many. Alec should’ve felt more remorse in it, but not even his companion seemed to give it a second thought.

“It’s the reason why we met,” Emmett replied with a light shrug.

Alec sat down beside Emmett. They looked at the sea in silence, listening to the soothing sound of waves crashing on the shore. The sky had gone completely dark when Emmett broke the silence between them.

“Can I put _my_ head on _your_ lap?” he asked, partly sure that Alec would respond by punching him or (if he was lucky) insulting him.

“Actually, can I put my head on your lap?”

Emmett stopped breathing and turned red instantly. Fortunately for him, it was dark outside, and the sound of the waves masked most of his inarticulate mumbling. Eventually, he started breathing again and found the courage to nod.  
As soon as Alec adjusted himself, gangly limbs and all, and placed his head down Emmett’s lap, he lifted a hand and tentatively caressed Alec’s hair. _Oh, that hair_. Many a dull time holed up in his office was spent thinking about touching it again. Alec didn’t seem to mind, and he even let himself relax under Emmett’s touch.

“I’m sorry for being a complete prick the other day.” said Alec, almost whispering.

“It’s not a problem. Not when it’s you.”

Emmett looked down at him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He made out the line of his nose bridge where it met the lined space between his brows, the sight of his eyelids as they drifted shut, and the shape of his - most certainly - soft lips. The sound of his breathing calmed him down. It made it easier for Emmett to surrender and finally ask the thing that’s been burning on his lips for days.

“Can I kiss you?”

The tremble in his voice was the perfect reflection of how he felt. He was suddenly flooded by the hope of hearing a “Yes”, but when he felt Alec get tense under his touch, he drowned under a sea of doubt and regret. _Shit. I’ve gone too far. I’ve spoiled it all._

Alec turned his head to face him. He nodded shyly, fighting back a smile. Nothing about this was right. For several reasons, this should be all wrong. But it was clear now how bad they both wanted this and all reasoning flew away from them. Emmett touched his lips, feeling softness under the pads of his fingers. 

Alec’s tongue darted out, the tip of it brushing just so. Nothing too bold, but enough, enough to send raging fire to both their faces and desire to cloud Emmett’s thoughts. 

Alec took this moment to sit up and kiss him fully. Emmett gasped at the sudden embrace and immediately his arms wound around Alec’s shoulders, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

They broke off after what felt like days, but in truth could not have been more than a couple of minutes. _(What even was time anymore, at a place like this?)_ They looked into each other’s eyes, seeking answers and searching for doubts. There was none. 

This felt right. It had to be.

Emmett dared to look at Alec’s lips and that was the only answer Alec needed. With a hand placed on Emmett’s neck, he gently put his lips back on his own. This time, it was soft and slow. It allowed them to bask more deeply into each sensation and feel the want surge through them. There was no hurry. Now they were certain there was more to come.

“It's quite late. Do you want us to leave?” asked Alec, growing weaker by the minute. His tough exterior long stripped away.

Emmett smiled at the sweet tone in Alec’s voice and nearly forgot to answer. “Yes, I’m getting tired.”

They got up slowly. Alec took him by surprise by lacing their fingers together. They began the walk back to Alec’s house, neither feeling the need to even talk about why they were headed there.

Upon reaching the doorstep, without the safe blanket of the starry sky or the protective sounds of the crashing waves, they fell into an awkward moment charged with uncertainty.

“Do you…” Alec began, but his voice came out too shaky and he paused to clear his throat. “D’you wanna come inside, go have a drink?”

It was endearing, really, how he tried. But Emmett could see he was not quite ready, and it’s fine. He was willing to wait however long.

“You go too fast for me, Alec,” said Emmett, before he turned and disappeared down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MrsCaulfield for helping me write this (cursed) fic.  
> I also want to thank the Gracepoint groupchat for being such a healthy thing to be part of. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you.


End file.
